


Munchies

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, this file is dubbed Weedman Kylo Prompt in my drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Instead of finishing writing Ren's part for a group project, Hux (only sort of ) grudgingly accepts one of his peer's many invitations to smoke a bowl together. Even with as much take out and pizza as they had, a very high Hux has raging munchies and lets slip his not so secret kinks.





	Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this high several months ago and now im editing and posting it high. in the spirit of the fic ofc. enjoiiii

Kylo slammed the textbook in front of him shut. “Okay, I give up, this is bullshit. I’m done. I’m leaving.”

Hux looked up from his laptop only to display his disappointment.

“Fine. But just remember you paid _ me_ fifty bucks to write this project while you just do the half-assed illustrations. And we’re in the _same group_ so I would have done it for free _anyway, _by the way.” 

Kylo just rolled his eyes. “I stand by my decision.” He paused for a moment after he had stood. “By the way...do you still want to smoke today?”

Oh. Hux had forgotten he had said he would. He honestly had just gotten distracted and forgotten to come up with an excuse not to. Not because he didn’t actually smoke or because he disliked Kylo, but because he had _things_ to do. Like Ren's assignment.

...But this project report _was_ bullshit. 

******

The smoke burned his throat and lungs, but the light feeling in his head outweighed it. He felt like he was full of helium, his eyes blissfully closed as he exhaled the drag. What none of those feelings could outweigh, however, was the raging urge to eat from his raging munchies. 

As soon as he exhaled completely and managed to take in another breath without hacking, he groaned. 

“God, I’m fucking starving.” He put a hand on the side of his belly as if he could physically feel the hunger pangs through the generous layer of fat there. “I could eat everything right now.”

Kylo laughed before taking another hit. Tendrils of smoke wafted out of his nose before he coughed suddenly, smoke bursting from both his nose and mouth. 

“You kind of already did.” He motioned at the take out containers. “I barely touched those and they’re practically empty.”

Hux frowned when he realized that Kylo was right. And maybe those weren’t just hunger pangs he was feeling, but the aches of being a little too full. 

“But I mean, go for it,” Ren added as he flicked on his lighter. “I don’t want leftovers.”

Biting his lip, Hux hesitated for only a moment before finally reaching for his fork and one of the boxes. He practically moaned through a large mouthful of lo mein. 

“Ugh, I really did eat most of this, didn’t I?” 

Kylo was leaning heavily against the arm of the couch and his eyelids were drooping low; he looked about ready to fall asleep. “You really did…."

“Fuck, and it felt like nothing. I still feel _starving,_” he whined. “I just want to eat more. And If I eat more I’ll get fatter. I just want to get even bigger. God, I just want to eat all of this and keep eating and get so big. Can you imagine? I’d be so...big.”

He realized what he said the moment it started to leave his mouth, and he felt his blush rising... but he couldn’t stop himself. When he finished he just pushed another forkful of noodles in his mouth. Anything Kylo had to say could wait til he finished. 

“Well fuck, man. Let’s go. I’ll get you started.”

Hux felt like he could only watch dumbly as Kylo sat up and leaned in too close, reaching for the nearly empty pizza box by his foot. Still, he didn’t move very far back even when he took a piece from the box and held it in front of Hux. He was still close enough that Hux could smell the pot on his breath and see the red rimming his eyes. 

“Unless you already started for me.” 

His free hand reached and smoothed over the swell of Hux’s belly. His thumb poked at the gap between two of the buttons on his shirt; those certainly hadn’t been there just a short time before. Hux would never be seen in public - or private - like that. 

But oh, did he_ keen_ when Kylo’s thumb pressed against the skin showing through the gap. Both of their skin felt too hot, and Hux felt as though every nerve was vibrating.

And his keen turned to a moan as he leaned forward and took a bite of the pizza. And then another, and another. 

Pretty soon he had finished what had remained of it, and then Kylo was spooning large mouthfuls of fried rice past his lips. All while his free hand massaged the side of Hux’s belly as it swelled with more food. When slipping his hand beneath it to feel it’s heft in his palm, sometimes he would bump his hand against the bulge in Hux’s trousers. In those moments, Kylo almost didn’t care about his cock when his big belly was right there. 

“I always had a feeling you were into this, but was too nervous to say anything,” he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Hux’s cheek, adorably full of food. He had scooted himself closer, thighs touching Hux’s. “You were gaining weight so fast, and you didn’t use to eat so much at the dining halls.”

Hux was leaned back against the couch, working at the button his pants, whining a bit. 

“Here, let me.”

Kylo’s fingers fumbled as well but he managed to undo the button, the flaps immediately parting as his belly pushed through. 

“Look at you, practically bursting out of those poor pants. You’re _kind of_ fat.” He couldn't help but giggle stupidly.

Hux whined as Kylo pinched at his side as he spoke. He had quite a bit of a muffin top pooching over the waistband. 

“But I can make you bigger.”

Kylo finally slipped off the couch and moved to settle between Hux’s legs. He was swaying a bit, and Hux could see he was just as flushed as he was. More so, even, as he smoothed one hand over Hux’s thigh before settling his palm over Hux’s bulge. 

“I can _really_ fatten you up, if you want.”

Hux didn’t protest as Kylo pulled at his pants, and then his briefs, and then his cock. Once again, his free hand smoothed back up over Hux’s gut while the other went to work on him. His movements were slow and sloppy, but that didn’t matter. Hux was so high that even the faintest touch made his nerves sing with pleasure. And he was so distracted still trying to polish off the last box of take out that his dick was almost unimportant. 

“I mean, you’re already getting there but I can really help you. Look at how big you are now. Your shirt buttons are practically popping off.”

Hux whined and shifted, panting as he rubbed his stomach. He was so full and bloated, it was confusing to feel that while still feeling as if he were floating out of his body. And of course, in the midst of those confusing feelings, he started giggling. 

Kylo just grinned stupidly, watching Hux giggle and snort, hand still working his cock. After several moments he finally licked his lips and leaned forward, taking him into his mouth. 

Hux’s giggling stopped, replaced by high moans. Full as he was he arched his back, pushing his belly into his own hand and feeling the fingertips of Kylo’s digging into his soft side. All the while Kylo’s tongue worked him, teeth just barely grazing. 

Hux continued to rub his stomach, brows tight as he closed his eyes. He could see himself sitting with Kylo in the dining hall - but he’s bigger and softer and Kylo is across from him, eyes flicking between Hux bringing food to his lips and what appeared to be a pile of plates - at least eight….

He wanted to complain when Kylo pulled off of him, once again sliding his hand from the base of his cock to the top, where he gave him a slight twist. 

“Right now you have a decent gut, but I have no problem giving you a handjob or head. When I’m through with you, I’ll have to push your big belly out of the way, or I’ll bump against it every time I blow you. And when I fuck you on your hands and knees, your gut will be dragging against the -”

Hux came with a moan, then, cum coating both his belly and Kylo’s fist. He heard Kylo groan and felt the grip on his cock tighten before going slack. 

For several long moments he simply sat there, head tilted back and eyes closed, still panting. Kylo hadn’t been moving either, but finally Hux heard and felt Kylo drag himself onto the couch. 

He slumped back as well, but not quite flush against Hux. Hux let his head loll to the side as he looked over at him. 

“Did you cum in your pants?”

Hux thought he could see Kylo’s blush deepen, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he cleared his throat. “We should...do this again sometime?”

Now it was Kylo who let his head loll to look at Hux. He grinned, then reached out and sloppily slapped Hux’s belly. 

“Bring more room next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments greatly appreciated (give me prompts pls!!) 💖 now everyone go eat some chips or something in the spirit of this fic,, i certainly am


End file.
